Sick Day
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Oneshot. Bonnie is stays home sick from work and her neighbor, Derek, stays home to take care of her. Berek.


**I DO NOT OWN** _ **TEEN WOLF**_ **,** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARES**_ **, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

My alarm went off and I cringed. My churning stomach had kept me up all night.

No sooner had I dragged myself out of bed, had my stomach lurched. I covered my mouth with my hand and bolted to the bathroom. My stomach emptied itself violently.

A knock at my front door sounded and I heard the front door to my apartment open. I didn't even have enough energy to lift my head from the toilet to see who it was.

"Bonnie, are you up? I know that you don't have to leave for work just yet, but I wanted to see it you still needed a ride to work? Isn't your car still in the shop?" Derek's voice filled my ears. I completely forgot that I asked Derek for a ride.

"Hey, Der, I appreciate you coming to check on me, but I think it's safe to say that I won't be going to work today." I all but moaned from my spot on the bathroom floor. I feel like death swallowed me whole. I spend all night puking my brains out. I don't even have the energy to move.

I heard Derek's footsteps coming closer. I can't even bring myself to care that my friend – and hot neighbor – is going to see me while I look this God awful. I'm afraid to even look at my reflection right now… I'm sure I qualify as worse than a hot mess. The only thing that's hot about me right now, is my temperature. I can't kick this fever or keep anything down. None of the fever-reducers have has had any time to work.

"Why didn't you call me sooner, Bon? You shouldn't be alone if you're this sick." Derek sighed as concern filled his voice.

"I didn't want to bother you… and honestly the thought didn't even occur to me." I mumbled.

"How long have you been like this?" He asked me, ignoring my excuse and changing the subject.

"Yesterday, after lunch. I had to leave work early. I took an Uber home." I admitted. My stomach lurched at the thought of food, but I only dry-heaved into the toilet. I didn't have anything else in my stomach to throw up…

"I'm going to run to my apartment and pick up some things. I have a ton of meds leftover, from when Cora was sick and she refused to take care of herself. When I get back, we'll get you in a nice bubble bath – okay? Doesn't that sound nice?" He decided. I nodded, trying to stay awake. I'm so tired.

"No. I don't want you to be late for work." I shook my head.

"Bonnie, it's fine. I have plenty of sick days left."

* * *

I groaned, as I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. I forced myself to open my eyes and saw that Derek had actually made a bubble bath for me. He even lit a scented candle that I kept in the bathroom – probably to cover up the stench of vomit.

"Der, I want to brush my teeth first." I said, quietly, as my voice cracked. He set me on my feet, but kept a hand on the small of my back, in case I wasn't steady. I brushed my teeth twice and used an obscene amount of mouthwash. As soon as the overwhelming taste of mint filled my mouth, I felt a little better. When I was finished, Derek helped me peel off the work clothes that I've been wearing since yesterday. I felt too sick to be embarrassed by the fact that Derek has now seen me naked and not by the circumstances I had hoped for.

Derek picked me up and set me into the tub. I felt so lethargic. He even folded a towel to set behind my neck as a pillow. I tried not to doze off, but felt so tired and the water was so warm.

"You've gotten stay awake for this part, B. Unless you want me to wash you?" He offered. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I'm so exhausted. I don't know what's wrong with me." I sighed, trying to will myself to wake up. It's not working.

"You're sick, Bon. It happens to the best of us. I don't mind taking care of you." He admitted, as he poured some bodywash on a washcloth and began to clean me with it.

* * *

After soaking in the tub for a while, I was starting to feel better. Derek offered me his hand and helped me step out of the tub. He handed me my towels, so I could dry off.

"I'm going to go change." I excused myself. I tried not to dwell too much on what had just happened. Once I was in my bedroom, I threw my hair up and grabbed a change of clothes. I put on a clean pair of boyshorts, an oversized sweater and a pair of soft leggings. I put on some deodorant, but that seemed to take the last of my energy.

Derek knocked on my bedroom door that I hadn't bothered to close. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile. I gave him a tired one in return.

"Why don't you lay down? I'll make you some peppermint tea and you can try to stomach some meds, again." He offered. I nodded and began to pull back the covers. I wormed my way under them and enjoyed the comfort of my bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I felt a million times better. I looked over to find Derek watching me. He still had some movie on, but he doesn't look like he's budged, while I slept the day away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"So much better," I admitted. I rolled over, so I could hug him. He put his arms around me and held me. "You really didn't have to stay all day… I feel terrible that I made you miss work." I frowned.

"It's not a big deal. I wouldn't have been able to focus anyway, since I knew you were sick."

"Either way, I appreciate it and you." I told him.

"Anything for my best girl." He smiled.

"I'm your best girl?"

"By a long shot." He promised.

"This is nice… just laying here with you… being help. It feels right. You know?" I admitted.

"It does." He agreed. "You haven't seen anybody, since you broke up with Theo, have you?" He changed the subject. I shook my head.

"No… why?"

"Because I've been waiting to do this," he breathed, before bringing his lips to mine. I gasped and pulled away.

"Derek!" I scoffed. "I don't want to get you sick." I scolded him. He just grinned at me sheepishly.

"I've already had it. Cora got me sick last week. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, but –" I tried to argue with him, but he cut me off with a kiss. It was impossible not to melt into him. It was something that I've been dreaming about, that I never thought would happen. He tried to deepen the kiss, before I pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, I know that my breath is awful and I'm still exhausted." I apologized.

"I'll take a raincheck. We can pick this back up, when you're feeling better." He said. I nodded and continued to cuddle against him.

"We better." I agreed. Who knows… maybe being sick isn't so bad?


End file.
